


How they found out

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Harry is positive that Sirius is being tortured in the Ministry by You-know-who. He is full force ready to attack when a secret friend stops him. (It's kind of short)





	1. First round

Harry ran through the forest with Hermione beside him. There was still the tracks her tears took when the centaurs attacked tracing lines down her face but now they didn’t matter. They had to save Sirius. Harry played the scene over and over in his head of his God father being tortured. The paleness of his face as he denied Voldemort and the resulting scream echoed in his head but there was another voice that was faint. It was a mix between his own and someone he held dear, telling him to think first. It was something that happened to be repeated to him so often that it was almost one voice. 

“Hey!” Hermione pulled him from his thoughts as he saw the others run up. “How did you get away?”

“It was the strangest thing. Malfoy…” Neville panted and Harry finally noticed the confused looks on their faces. 

“Wait! Where’s Umbridge?” Ginny peered behind them as if she expected them to be dragging her around in a sack. Before Harry or Hermione answered there was a slither of fabric falling and a hand smacked the back of his head. 

“You are one dumb prat” Draco snapped from where he just appeared from under Harry’s invisibility cloak. Harry stifled a sigh as everyone gasped and a few pulled out their wands. 

“Harry!” was all Hermione managed to say and Ron was busy frowning at the invisibility cloak that was now flung casually over Draco’s shoulder. 

“Yes Hermione. I have made a… truce of sorts with Draco.” Harry soothed them the best he could before turning to the slightly irritated blond. “But I have no idea how he has my cloak”

“Easy, It was in your room.” Draco smiled but there was a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“You were in the Gryffindor tower?” Ginny hissed, her wand hand twitching up.

“Yes, cause I needed to grab this?” Draco held up a mirror. To the others, it meant nothing, but to Harry he suddenly felt a little foolish. He reached forward and snatched it from his hands and held it up to his face. 

“Sirius?” He squeaked, feeling as though his heart was going to pound out of his chest. 

“What is that?” Hermione asked but he didn’t answer. He vaguely heard Ron mutter something but then Draco tossed the invisibility cloak at him. 

“Well, considering you were all going to walk into what was a trap, I’m going to go.” Draco went to turn but then stopped. “But first…” He reached forward and tapped Harry on his scar and the pain raging in his head faded. 

“That’s better”

“Yeah. You’ll get a head ache when He-who-should-not-be-named is forcing images in your head.” Draco huffed, “Next time don’t let him in”

“Got it” Harry rubbed his head, happy that it wasn’t pounding anymore. 

“Harry, you looking like Hell!” Sirius voice called from the mirror still in his hands. 

“Hey cousin” Draco peered over Harry’s shoulder and smiled down at the ragged man gazing up at the both of them.

“Sirius!?” Hermione and everyone else crowded around them to see the man, and pressed Draco in the middle in the process. 

“Hey Blondie, what did you do to my Godson?” Sirius teased but it was obvious he was worried. 

“Not a damn thing. He did that to himself” Draco snickered, seeming completely at ease jammed between Luna and Neville and Harry. 

“Well Harry?” Sirius eyes flicked over to him and Harry ducked his head. 

“Um…” Harry muttered.

“Harry saw you being tortured by He-who-should-not-be-named, so we were going to go rescue you” Hermione jumped in and saved him. 

“I can assure you that I’m fine but where exactly did you see this?” Sirius glanced away and Remus came into view.

“In the Ministry, Where Mr. Weasley was” Harry found himself leaning back subconsciously on Draco. Finding out his Godfather was safe had lifted a load off his chest but now he was exhausted. He thought he had lost him and now the emotional backlash was over, he wanted to sleep. 

“We’ll deal with this Harry, and next time talk to us before you go calling the troops” Remus was smiling as he said this but it barely covered the worry in his eyes. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the love, but you all are way more important than little old me.” Sirius called from where Remus shoved him out of frame. 

“Just relax and get back inside the castle before you cause too much trouble” Remus voice waved as his image blurred as Sirius tried to get it back. 

“Well, Headmistress Umbridge was already carried off by centaurs because of us” Harry chimed in. There was a pause, and then a howl of laughter from Sirius. The image on the mirror blurred again before Remus’s tired face appeared. 

“I’m going to contact Snape, and if you are all not back were you belong then I will tell your parents. Understand? And they’ll have to send a search party to find that… woman” Remus made a disgusted face before glaring at them. “GO”

“Alright” Draco huffed and strolled away. 

“Hey!” Hermione yelled after him.

“Hey!” Draco answered but didn’t stop or turn back. Harry had to grit his teeth so he didn’t grin at the sound of sarcastic delight in the blonds voice. 

“Why did you make a truce with that…that…” Ron was scowling at the retreating figure but was somehow unable to voice his frustrations. 

“I can’t have all my time taken away from life with fighting him. There are more important things, and he did stop me from dragging my closest friends into a trap” Harry jerked his head and started toward the castle. He answered every question but he wasn’t really paying much attention. Draco’s voice was echoing in his head, still telling him to think about what he was going to say. But not only how he said it.

“How long?” Hermione asked, bringing him back to the present.

“Hmn?” Harry grunted. They had made it inside the castle and he ducked into the Great Hall. Snape locked eyes with him and started to walk towards him so he ducked back out. 

“Harry!” Hermione grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn. “How long has there been a truce?”

“Um, since before Dumbledore was kicked out” Harry cringed at the betrayed looks on their faces. 

“Wait, before anyone yells at Harry, think” Neville suddenly stepped forward and raised his hands. “This does explain so much.”

“What?” Harry asked the same time as Hermione.

“They haven’t been fighting” Neville explained, “And the…other isn’t picking on everyone so much”

“He’s right” Ron muttered after a few minutes.

“Potter, my office, now” Harry cringed as Snape’s sneering voice came from behind him. “The rest of your back the common rooms until you are called.” 

“Bye” Harry grunted when it became clear that Snape wasn’t leaving them until his commands were followed. 

“We are still discussing this” Hermione snapped at him but he shrugged it off. He was sorry he lied about the truce but he knew he could never keep the real secret away from them if they saw him with Draco. Harry smiled and walked on, slowly making his way to the dungeons but he wasn’t in a rush. He passed several empty class rooms but one caught his eye. He slowly swung the door open to see a roaring fire in the massive fire place. It was a smaller classroom but all the chairs were stacked in the corner and a few lounge chairs circled the fireplace. 

“Nice” Harry closed the door behind him and swept the angry Snape from his mind. 

“It better be” Draco answered him from where he was slumped on the couch. Harry made his way over a settled down next to him. 

“So, everyone is going to want to talk to you now” Harry reached over and took his hand. “How far do you want to take it?”

“Sirius already knows.” Draco sat up and frowned. Harry had spent enough time with him to know that he was truly frightened.

“I think we should give it a few days before we tell them the rest. If you’re ready?” Harry wiggled, hoping that Draco didn’t pick up how nervous he was.

“Yeah, I’m ready to face the family of my crazy boyfriend” Draco sighed but then lifted his head and smiled. “I got a lot to apologize for, but your worth it” Harry felt part of him melt at the warmth in the grayish blue eyes gazing at him. He reached forward and kissed the all too familiar lips. They fell back onto the couch and after an extended snogging session they dozed in the warmth of the fire and each other’s company.

“Oh, and thanks for everything” Harry murmured into Draco’s ear. He heard an almost inaudible sigh as Draco snuggled in closer.


	2. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes his choice

Draco trotted along, making sure no one saw him as he made his way to a classroom where he and Harry decided to meet this time around. He was about to push through the door when a whistle came from nearby. He leaned back so he could see down the corridor. It was harry waving at him with a slight panicked look on his face. 

“Har…” Draco managed the first half of the name before Harry sprinted over a clapped a hand over his mouth.

“It’s a trap” Harry whispered with wide eyes. Draco felt his stomach gave flip but he didn’t let it show. A week had passed since he had revealed that he was in an arrangement with Harry, but not that they were dating. He bit the hand as the door swung open. He glanced over in time to Hermione clap a hand over her eyes and Harry ripping his hand away.

“How big is this trap?” Draco sighed. Maybe he could play this off. 

“Everything and Everyone” Harry groaned and Draco noticed a red tint spreading across his face.

“Fine” Draco scanned to hall to see if anyone had seen them but no one came through this hall very often. He turned back and shoved them both into the room. “What’s going….” Draco slowed down as he got the full gist of what Harry had said. It really was everyone, and they were looking at them as if they knew everything. Draco slowly pulled his hands away from Harry’s and Hermione’s shoulders that he used to steer them into the room. 

“Why was your hand in his mouth?’ Hermione hiss low but it seemed to echo in the room.

“I was trying to warn him” Harry flopped on his back onto a desk and Draco leaned against it. 

“But why was it in his mouth?” Hermione seemed more embarrassed than confused.

“Because I don’t like it when people put their hands over my mouth, so I bit him” Draco shrugged but scanned the room. The entire posse of Weasleys was there or at least those still in school. Luna gave him a tiny wave from where she was tucked away next to Neville. He flashed a weak smile and the other blond beamed back. 

“But…” Hermione gazed at the both of them before snapping out of her daze. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her.

“Is this some sort of intervention?” Draco looked them each in the eye. Nothing. They were good. 

“Miss Granger, I have to put in my word” Professor McGonagall stepped up from behind him and he jumped. He turned to see her studying him and then Harry, who was now propped up on his elbows. “It has been to my attention the…nature of Mr. Malfoys and Mr. Potters relationship, but I can assure you that nothing was used magically to make it so.”

“Huh” Ron cocked his head to one side and Draco marveled at the fact that he hadn’t been killed y the red headed teen when he found out. 

“Neither of them have been hit with a love potion or anything of the sort. They managed to see past their differences and make something. But now I will be taking my leave, and I don’t want any of you ending up in the Infirmary.” McGonagall swept toward the door but before she left she turned back. “Mr. Malfoy, I will be speaking to Dumbedore about your ability to help keep You-Know-Who out of Mr. Potters head” 

“Um” Draco watched as she closed the door before turning back to the room. “Soo…?” 

“If you so much as hurt one hair on Harry’s head I will destroy you” Hermione snarled, “But I guess I can accept this if it makes him happy. Don’t cross me.” 

“Hermione” Ron reached forward and patted her arm, but Draco saw the same threat in his eyes before they both left. He stood as everyone threatened him, and them great him with reluctance. All except Luna, who gave him a peck on the cheek and swept out without a word. 

“That was eventful” Draco sighed, a little unnerved by Neville, who didn’t threaten him. They were both a little weary of each other to say the least. 

“Ugh” Harry had slumped back down on the table when the threats started, sat up. 

“So I take it Hermione doesn’t know that I already hurt a hair on your head when we first did it?” 

“Draco!”   
==============================================  
The next day came word that He-who-should-not-be-named was sighted at the ministry. Draco was curled in the Gryffindor common room with Harry sleeping next to him when the paper arrived. It was late an Hermione and Harry insisted that Draco stay, but then Harry fell asleep and Ron was right there with him. Leaving Draco with Hermione for company. He didn’t mind, but the news that the second wizarding war had truly began. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself but terror slowly started to take over. He didn’t hear Hermione reading the article out loud, but he did understand. There was something in the Minisrty that the Dark Lord wanted, and when his trap failed he tried to get it himself. And everyone knew that he was back, and that meant he might loose the one thing he loved more then his own life. 

“Draco?” Hermione suddenly stopped reading and grabbed his arm. Draco blinked away the frightened tears from his eyes and stood. He trotted on Rons hand as he fled the room, raving away and out the entrance. He prayed that she didn’t follow him. He stumbled into a room and collapsed onto the floor. A heartbeat later Ron and Hermione followed. Draco expected Harry to appear beside them but he never did.

“What happened?” Ron glowered at him, massaging his trodden hand. Draco could only gasp as he wrapped his arms around his knees. He vaguely heard Hermione whisper what she had learned. A hand landed on his shoulder and a body sat next to him. “You love him that much?”

“He’s going to fight. I might lose him. I…I can’t live without Harry” Draco moaned out, flitching slightly as Hermione settle on his other side. 

“Do you not want him to fight?” Ron asked, in a leading way. 

“I can’t stop him from fighting. No more than I can stop the sun rising. But I don’t think you understand. My father is a deatheater” Draco lifted his head to stare at the blurry shape of the youngest Weasley boy. “I’m expected to be a deatheater. I can’t deny him, or I’ll die. Or my parents die. Or others die. I can’t fight against you guys, I can’t hurt anyone. I never want to truly hurt anyone. But If they find out about Harry and I, they could use me to hurt him. Or use him to hurt me.”

“I see” Ron wrapped an arm around him but Draco shook it off.

“No one knows about us. Or that I love Harry. I’m in the perfect position to be a spy, as is Snape. And I don’t really have a choice about it” Draco slowly stumbled to his feet and wiped his face clean. 

“We have to tell Harry about this, but not about me being a spy. He’ll try to stop me but I can get information and there is no where I will be safe if I deny him” Draco murmured. “Not even at Hogwarts”

“But…” Hermione scrambled to her feet but Draco raised a hand before turning to Ron. 

“You know the way things are as much as I do, but I’m not so trusting of Dumbledore. So that means I’m either going to transfer information through you and maybe Sirius.” Ron nodded in understanding, but Draco felt a trickle of premonition. 

“Fine, but only if Harry is in on it. He can’t stop you from doing what you want but you can’t stop us from telling him.”

“Deal” Draco grinned at them both as he watched the realization come over their faces. 

“You bastard.” 

“Yep!”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment XP


End file.
